I Go Solo
by HPNEWSIESALWAYS
Summary: New newsie in town...who doesn't want to be a team newsie.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! First story so don't hate on me! I used to review Stories a lot, but now I will write them. Fangirl4life3 inspired me to write so thanks! Please review on my story!**

Prologue:

Hi, I'm Scar. I'm actually Penelope, but people call me Scar because I got a huge scar on my arm from a fight. Some people just think it's because I like the movie Lion King... My parents are nice enough. Except for the part when I was abandoned at age five. But I don't dwell on the past. I have a short hair cut(someone cut it in battle)and I have blonde hair. I am short and skinny, but that doesn't affect my fighting skills. I'd like to say I love to read...but I can't even sound out a single word. I make up for it whenever someone teases me about it by punchin' them till they wished they hadn't been born. If you can't tell, I love a good fight.

 **I know, I know it's bad... Well hopefully the actual chapter will be better. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, okay I know that you were probaly wishin' that I gave up on story writin'...but you ain't goin' get rid of me that easy! Well I hope you like this chapter.**

 **"** Well how are ya Jeans," I heard almost every newsie shout. There are two things in this world I absolutely hate. Banks and popular newsies. Okay yeah, banks are a little weird, but they just keep taunting me with all that money without letting me steal any! I punched the nearest newsie in the nose so everyone would get mad, and then the attention would be off this so called "Jeans". My mom would scold me for turning on a fellow newsie, but honestly I go solo. I don't need a ton of weirdos to hold me down. Since I can't read, I come up with the most interesting thing I can think of. "Mayor's Sister Murdered in Her Bed!" I always yell out whatever I feel like before the other newsies spoil my plan. A young guy in a tan suit nods his head for me to come over. He hands over a dime to me and nods his head again. I took the quarter and was about to hand over the papers when... I bolted. Some may call it stealin', but I call it improvising. Maybe it's not right, but I really couldn't care less. Right before I left(which that was all I was GOING to do)I smacked my fist to his face. "Help me," the man cried out in pain. Seriously I hadn't even put on my metal knuckles. I at least showed him a bit of mercy. What a wimp he was to cry out. All it did was make a big scene. A few people looked our way. One guy heard it and it woke him up when he was sleeping, but he just shook his head and went back to sleep. The only person willing to come to face me was this Jeans character. Silly name if you ask me because she was wearing khakis. She shoved a few of her own papers into the mans hand(which was covered in blood) before turning to face me. "We treat our customers with the respect they deserve," she stated as a newsie crept up behind her about to scare her. She elegantly swiped her leg in front of the newsie so he fell face front onto the stone. I smirked, did a perfect(in my eyes) front flip. The best part was that I kicked Jeans in the stomach while doing it. I landed on the poor newsie who was laying with his face to the floor. He let out a small grunt, but I could tell he was trying to hide the pain he was feelin'.

* * *

"Crutchy, get up!" all the newsies shouted at the struggling newsie. "Back off," I shouted,"or I'll come for you next!" At that all the newsies scrammed. Even tough Jeans. "They like how you fight the guy on the ground said, trying to be brave and handle all the pain he was feeling. "Yeah, is that so?" I asked smiling. But the guy they called Crutchy wasn't laughing. "They'll make you join them so they can have some entertainment. Soon they'll make you give them all your hard earned money to them," he said with a grimace. "I go solo. If they don't get that then I'll spell it out for them. I work alone, and I don't need any of dem newsies to hold me back. They get in my way, they better get out of my way before I can track 'em down and teach them the lesson that they should have gotten long ago," I declared proudly. "You say that now, but soon it will be you who will go a runnin'," Crutchy shook his head. I honestly wasn't worried. Maybe I should have been, but they really weren't that intimidating. Crutchy stood up, and walk(hopped) away.

In the mornin' papers were all over the road. What type of battle did I miss? Was it a big fight? I looked all around, but all I found(besides a ton of papers) was a beaten up newsie cap. I saw a lot of newsies wearing these types of caps, but this one seemed familiar. No it couldn't be. There was blood all over the cap, but it had a black stain was right on the top. I saw that exact cap with that exact same mark on Crutchy. For some reason I hoped he made it out okay in the end. I don't know why I even cared because I'm used to a tough life, and honestly I barely knew the guy. That didn't stop me from worrying though. I really hoped I wasn't turning soft. How could I survive the newsie life if I was? I tried to tell myself I didn't care what happened to him. I laughed at myself for even having a second thought about him. Yet I still couldn't get him out of my head. I guess I liked him because for one he stayed with me, he tried to warn me of the newsies, and he almost seem to care about what happened to me. I'm sure I was wrong.

I decided I need to do something to make me feel better. So, I went over to the newsies, and started causing some trouble. I punched a few people in the face, when I came across Jeans. She held up her hand to signal that she wanted to talk to me before I punched all her teeth out. Smart, she was. "I want to make you an offer,"she started(already I'm about to say no),"so if you join the newsie crew and give me 75% of the money you get everyday, I won't send a ton of newsies after you to sort you out." Wow, Crutchy actually knew what he was talking about. No, no, no, no, and no. That was the only thing that went through my mind. "Whose saying I can't take down any of da newsies dat you send after me?" I challenged. That'll teach her when to shut up. She just laughed like I told a funny joke. My eyes were hard and cold, and my body was ready to strike. Jeans must have not noticed because she kept on laughing. I take back what I said. Stupid girl, she is. Well at least she doesn't know when to shut up.

 **So I hoped you liked the chapter! I think it was pretty long, but next time I will try to make it even longer! Please favorite and review! I will read through the reviews and if you have a question I will answer it at the beginning of the next chapter. If you have a recommendation then I will make a poll and everyone can vote on it. Thanks for readin'! Please keep reading, and I will try to update soon!**


	3. Bio(of new newsie)

**Guys I'm really sorry. I forgot to tell you in the beginning, but I'm having chapters on a ton of different people and the you guys can vote on a poll. I forgot to tell you that and I remembered when I read Polar Bears 18's comment. I'm really sorry guys. You guys are probably so mad at me! You were probably thinking why I was making the main character so mean. Sorry!**

Bio on new character Laine:

I'm Laine and I come from Washington. My parents decided to move to New York when they lost their jobs. I come from a good neighborhood, and I used to go to a private school. My parents are looking for a job, but until they find one I will become a newsie. I'm not sure I am ready for the hard life of a newsie. I really hope I meet new friends though. I'm still trying to be opticistic though. Oh silly me, I forgot to tell you all about myself! I have long blonde wavy hair. My eyes are brown, and I am pretty tall. I have an obsession with butterflies, and some people call me very innocent. Even though it's kind of a good thing it bugs me just a little. I really try not to focus too much on the bad things.

 **Big difference from Scar I know. I'm trying to have a range of personality. Please review and vote on the current poll I have up. Thanks!**


End file.
